Vote et Proposition
by naku-gl
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Edward lorsque Bella demande à la famille Cullen de voter pour son immortalité et quand notre charmant vampire demande Bella en mariage pour la 1ère fois ? Edward POV, bien sur !
1. Vote

Un IMMENSE merci à Magali qui m'a corrigé et soutenue pour cette (et toutes les autres !!) fiction !!

Le jour ou je sors un bouquin, je te le dédie !! lol

* * *

**Vote** – Point de vue d'Edward

"Ca les concerne aussi maintenant."

Je n'étais pas d'accord, le destin de Bella, la condamner à une existence sans vie, lui enlever son âme … cela ne concernait en rien ma famille. Ils pouvaient très bien se défendre si les Volturis décidaient de venir à Forks – ou peu importe l'endroit ou l'on irait ensuite. Je la dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de la grande bâtisse blanche – celle que nous avions désertée 7 mois auparavant, pour lui permettre de vivre – et allumai les lumières du salon.

_Edward et Bella sont là !_ pensa joyeusement Alice

_Déjà là ? Je pensais qu'il resterait avec elle ! _Hésita Rosalie_. A moins qu'elle ne soit là également … il faut que je continue à être gentille. C'est en partie ma faute après tout._

"Carlisle ? Esme ? Rosalie ? Emmett ? Jasper ? Alice ?" Les appelai-je sans élever la voix.

_Edward !_, pensa Carlisle en arrivant si vite devant nous que j'étais certain que Bella ne l'avait pas vu venir. _Ca fait du bien de la voir ici, après ce qui s'est passé._ Il sourit.

"Bienvenue, Bella. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ce matin ? J'imagine, vu l'heure, que ce n'est pas juste une visite de courtoisie ?"

Bella acquiesça "J'aimerai parler à tout le monde, si c'est d'accord. Quelque chose d'important." Dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Carlisle me regardait également, _Alice a prévenu qu'elle voulait nous demander quelque chose mais a refusé d'en dire plus. C'est pour la transformer, n'est ce pas ?_ Bella se tourna vers mon père pour attendre sa réponse, j'en profitai pour acquiescer.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne parlerions nous pas à côté ?"

Esme arriva juste derrière moi et m'étreignit, _comme je suis heureuse que nous soyons à nouveau réunis !_ Puis nous suivîmes Carlisle et Bella. Une fois dans la salle à manger – dans laquelle nous ne mangions jamais, bien sûr – et après avoir allumé les lumières, il présenta une des chaises en bout de table à Bella.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table ; Carlisle et moi étions de chaque côté de Bella, comme pour la soutenir, sauf que je ne pouvais penser à un sujet à propos duquel je serais plus en désaccord avec mon amour. Alice, à ma gauche, souriait à Bella pour la rassurer ; bien que personne n'ait pris sa décision, elle me cachait ses pensées. Peut être que leur choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Emmett était curieux

Rosalie sourit largement à Bella, mais mon amour n'était pas aussi expressive. _Elle parait si peureuse, c'est moi qui lui fais peur ? J'ai pourtant fait mes excuses ? Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut encore ? Oh je m'en veux tellement, Edward !_ Ajouta-t-elle pour moi.

Carlisle présenta Bella "La parole est à toi."

Tout le monde la regarda, elle déglutit et je lui pris la main pour qu'elle se détende. Je scrutai toujours mes frères et sœurs essayant d'écouter leurs pensées, mais personne ne m'éclaira sur leur choix.

_Quelle tension … Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Pourquoi Alice n'a pas voulu me dire ?_ Jasper s'inquiétait, donc Alice ne lui avait rien dit, j'avais raison, certainement pour ne pas que je connaisse le résultat avant Bella.

_Vas-y petite sœur_. Supportait Emmett

_Ils sont si bien ensemble_, pensa maternellement Esme_, ils sont si heureux l'un avec l'autre, si amoureux. C'est agréable de revoir Edward vivant._

Bella me regarda avant de commencer "Heu, j'espère qu'Alice vous a déjà dit tout ce qui s'était passé à Volterra ?"

"Absolument tout." Répondit Alice en me faisant partager les réactions de la famille : Esme, comme à son habitude, s'était inquiétée _Oh la pauvre chérie, si fragile et pourtant si forte_ ; Rosalie avait été apparemment surprise _Elle a plus de courage que je n'aurai cru ; s_on mari appuya d'un valeureux _Ca c'est Bella ! _Jasper et Carlisle était quand à eux restés silencieux attendant qu'elle finisse son récit.

"Et à propos du trajet ?" Continua Bella.

"Ca aussi." Acquiesça Alice toujours survoltée.

"Bien." Dit-elle en soufflant, soulagée de ne pas avoir à raconter notre mésaventure. "Nous en sommes donc au même point. Nous avons un problème. Alice a promis aux Volturis que je deviendrai l'une des vôtres. Ils enverront quelqu'un pour vérifier, et je suis sûre que c'est une mauvaise chose – quelque chose à éviter. Donc maintenant ça vous concerne tous. J'en suis désolée."

_C'est pas si mal qu'on soit allé à Volterra finalement, si Bella obtient ce qu'elle veut !_ Pensa Alice, je grimaçai en réponse. _Oups, Désolée, Edward !_

"Mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi, alors je ne vais pas m'imposer, peu importe qu'Alice le veuille ou non."

_Quelle drôle d'idée ! Ne pas vouloir d'elle ? Elle est comme ma fille ! _Esme s'apprêtait à protester mais Bella l'en empêcha.

"S'il vous plait, laissez-moi finir. Vous savez tous ce que je veux. Et je suis sûre que vous savez aussi ce que pense Edward. Donc le moyen le plus juste de décider c'est que tout le monde vote. Si vous décidez que vous ne voulez pas de moi, alors … je suppose que j'irai toute seule en Italie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ici."

_Elle est folle ?_ Je grognai mais elle m'ignora et reprit. "Prenant ça en compte, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, je veux que vous votiez oui ou non pour que je devienne un vampire."

Je regardai toujours mes frères et sœurs en essayant d'entendre leur réponse et je vis à travers les six esprits le faible sourire de Bella, elle voulait vraiment devenir un vampire et le fait de le dire à haute voix lui plaisait, c'était évident.

Cependant, personne ne semblait avoir sa réponse prête, sauf Alice qui avait déjà décidé avant que Bella ne pose réellement la question. Elle avait prit sa décision avant même que Bella ne me sauve à Volterra. Elle y songeait d'ailleurs depuis la première vision qu'elle avait eut d'elle et Bella lui indiquant qu'elles seraient de très bonnes amies, les meilleures si j'en croyais Alice.

Je sentais des vagues de calme m'atteindre. Jasper devait surement se préparer à ce que j'explose, mais pour le moment j'arrivai à me contrôler … Peut être qu'il agissait sur moi depuis longtemps en réalité.

Bella se tourna vers Carlisle pour qu'il donne sa réponse, il fallait que je propose une alternative.

"Juste une minute."

Bella me regarda en plissant les yeux, je relevai les sourcils pour m'excuser de l'interruption – c'était clair qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas – et je lui serrai la main.

"J'ai quelque chose à ajouter d'abord."

Elle soupira.

"A propos du danger dont parle Bella. Je ne pense pas que nous devions être trop anxieux."

Je ne savais pas trop quel argument avancer mais au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient, tout devenait clair. Déterminé à les convaincre j'avais l'impression d'être agité, je me faisais penser au lutin qui me servait de sœur.

"Vous voyez, il y a plus d'une raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas serrer la main d'Aro. Il y a une chose à laquelle ils n'ont pas pensé et je ne voulais pas le leur faire remarquer."

"Et qui est ?" Demanda Alice, en ajoutant pour moi _Je sais que tu ferais tout pour nous faire dire non, mais c'est pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi !_ Je l'ignorai, j'avais un bon argument.

"Les Volturis sont trop confiants et pour de bonnes raisons. Quand ils décident de trouver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas un problème. Vous vous souvenez de Demetri ?" Dis-je en regardant Bella qui trembla. C'était un oui !

"Il trouve les gens – c'est son don, la raison pour laquelle il le garde. Le temps où j'étais avec eux, j'assimilai des informations dans leur esprit qui pouvaient nous sauver, le plus que je pouvais. Donc j'ai vu comment le don de Demetri marchait. C'est un traqueur."

_Comme James ?_ Les 6 esprits que je pouvais lire éclatèrent en même temps et j'étais sûr que Bella pensait la même chose. Pour répondre à leur question j'ajoutai " – un traqueur mille fois plus doué que James. Sa faculté est en relation avec la … saveur ? Je ne sais pas comment le décrire … la teneur de l'esprit, il l'attrape puis il le suit. Ca marche pour d'immenses distances."

"Mais après les petites expériences d'Aro …" Je laissais la phrase en suspend et ignorai aussi bien les souvenirs d'Alice que les miens, refoulant la douleur que m'avait infligé Jane et ne me concentrait que sur le fait que Bella n'ait pas souffert.

"Tu penses qu'il ne sera pas capable de me trouver." Me dit-elle calmement, comme si elle en doutait.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer "J'en suis sûr. Il se fie totalement à ce sens. Comme ça ne marchera pas avec toi, ils seront complètement aveugles."

"En quoi ça résout notre problème ?"

"C'est simple, Alice peut nous dire quand ils décideront de venir et je te cacherai. Ils se feront avoir." Dis-je fièrement, prenant plaisir d'entendre mon plan à haute voix, il sonnait encore mieux. "Ce serait comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin."

_Je te suis sur ce coup, frangin_. Je souris à Emmett, Bella elle n'était pas convaincue.

"Mais ils peuvent te trouver."

"Et je sais me défendre."

Emmet rit et se pencha au dessus de la table pour me présenter son poing "Excellente idée, fréro."A mon tour je me penchai pour cogner mon propre poing contre le sien.

"Non." "Surement pas." "Sympa." "Idiots." S'exclamèrent à leur tour Rosalie, Bella, Jasper et Rosalie.

Bella se redressa et reprit la parole. "Okay, alors Edward vous a donné une alternative. Votons."

Elle se tourna vers moi, voulant certainement éliminer mon 'non' dès le départ. "Veux tu que je rejoigne ta famille ?"

_Bon choix de mots, Bella !_ Pensais-je sarcastiquement. _L'un ne va pas forcement avec l'autre, et ça n'a pas à être tout ou rien ! Je veux qu'elle reste humaine !_

Je la regardai droit dans ses yeux chocolat, et malgré tout l'espoir que je pouvais y lire, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la transformer et ce bien qu'une grande part de moi le souhaite plus que tout. "Pas comme ça, tu restes humaine."

Elle acquiesça – elle n'était nullement surprise de ma réponse – puis regarda sa meilleure amie.

"Alice ?"

Avant de répondre celle-ci me dit _Désolée Edward, je lui ai déjà dis oui et je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est ce qu'elle veut ! Je le vois et par ailleurs c'est le mieux pour toi également ! _

"Oui." Bien que je connaisse déjà son opinion, sa réponse augmenta ma colère qui menaçait de s'extérioriser.

"Jasper ?"

Jasper voyait d'une façon militaire les risques d'une visite des Volturis, et examinait ses difficultés, _et puis l'accident de Septembre ne se renouvellera pas si elle est comme nous. Pardon Edward, mais je ne veux pas être celui qui la tuera !_ Une part de moi appréciait qu'il se soucie du futur de mon amour, cependant, j'avais sincèrement escompté qu'il m'appuie ; avec son passé, il maitrisait le combat et j'aurai parié qu'il n'avait pas d'appréhension à se battre contre les Volturis. Le calme emplit toute la pièce et m'arriva avant qu'il ne dise sa réponse. Je sentais pourtant le monstre qui était en moi se réveiller de plus en plus.

"Oui"

Bella parut légèrement surprise mais se contrôla et questionna Rosalie qui hésitait, _Si j'étais à sa place, je ne voudrais pas être changée, Edward a raison ce n'est pas une existence digne d'intérêt._

"Non" Je me détendis légèrement, je connaissais la position de ma sœur, seulement avec les derniers évènements, j'avais eut peur qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis.

Bella devait se douter de la réponse de Rose car elle se dirigea vers Emmett sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage. Mais Rosalie leva les mains pour l'arrêter. "Laisse-moi expliquer. Je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas de toi comme sœur. C'est juste que … ce n'est pas une vie que j'aurai choisie. J'aurai souhaité que quelqu'un vote non pour moi."

_Elle a déjà quelqu'un_, pensai-je automatiquement, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, nous étions donc à 2 contre 2. Cependant, mon enthousiasme diminua considérablement quand j'entendis la réponse d'Emmett - avec mon argument de bagarre contre Demetri, j'avais espérer qu'il se joigne à ma cause - tout en essayant de contrôler ma force, j'agrippai la table de ma main gauche et commença à la serrer pour me calmer.

Bella acquiesça et regarda mon grand frère.

"Carrément oui ! On peut trouver une autre raison pour nous battre contre Demetri."

La réponse ne parut plaire qu'à moitié à Bella qui grimaça avant de se tourner vers Esme.

"Oui, bien sûr, Bella. Je pense déjà à toi comme un membre de la famille."

Bella fut touchée, doutait-elle encore de l'instinct maternel d'Esme ? Pour ma part sa réponse ne me troubla pas d'avantage car depuis le jour où j'avais compris – ou plutôt qu'Alice m'avait fait comprendre – que j'aimais Bella, Esme espérait que Bella veuille un jour être transformée pour mon bonheur, tel une mère. Esme était une véritable mère pour moi, pouvais-je lui en vouloir de souhaiter mon bonheur ? Non. Cependant, son accord augmentait la rage qui brulait en moi.

"Merci Esme." Murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers Carlisle.

Je sentais son regard sur moi – enfin, je voyais dans son esprit qu'il me regardait – _Edward, il le faut, tu le mérites, elle le veut. Elle __**te**__ veut ! Tu sais que je respecte ton choix mais c'est également le sien._

Devant mon manque d'actions, il parla à voix haute "Edward"

Une brume rouge obscurcit ma vision, j'avais l'impression que j'allais étouffer, la rage commençait à devenir incontrôlable. Je le coupai dans un grognement "Non" Je luttai fort pour ne pas exploser.

"C'est le seul moyen pour que tout ça ait un sens. Tu as choisi de ne pas vivre sans elle, et ça ne me laisse pas de choix."

S'en était trop, je relâchai la main de Bella aussi doucement que ma colère me le permettait et sortis de la salle à manger en rugissant.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon, ne voulant pas montrer le monstre que j'étais à Bella, bien que cette idée aurait pu tout arranger ; si je me montrais tel que j'étais réellement, elle prendrait peur et refuserait de se faire transformer. Bien sûr, je savais pertinemment que Bella ne ferait jamais ça … Ce manque de considération envers sa vie, sa sécurité, s'ajouta à ma colère déjà imposante – qui avait par ailleurs considérablement décuplée sans Jasper à mes côtés.

Je n'entendais même plus les pensées ou les paroles des occupants de la pièce que je venais de quitter.

Soudain je me vis dans l'écran plat et m'arrêtai pour regarder mon reflet, le reflet d'un monstre, je ne pouvais le supporter. Savoir que, par ma faute, ma Bella allait devenir l'horrible créature que j'avais devant moi. Blanche, froide, sans battement de cœur ; ne plus jamais voir ses beaux yeux chocolat, ses rougeurs aux joues, ne plus jamais l'entendre parler dans son sommeil, lui voler son âme, **la tuer**. Tout bourdonnait dans ma tête, la colère me submergeait totalement.

J'envoyais de toutes mes forces mon poing dans l'écran : il se décrocha du mur, tomba sur le sol et éclata en des milliers de morceaux. Emmett allait être très déçu – vu l'attente et les moyens qu'on avait du fournir pour acquérir cet écran de 152 cm, on l'avait fait expédier de Corée car il n'était pas encore en vente aux USA – mais sur le moment, je ne m'en souciais absolument pas et me tournai en grognant à la recherche de ma prochaine victime. Alors que je me rapprochai du centre de la pièce, la voix de Bella m'interrompit "Eh bien, Alice. Où veux-tu faire ça ?"

_**Quoi ?**_ J'accouru, presqu'instantanément. _**Elle est folle !**_ Elle voulait vraiment faire ça maintenant ?

"Non ! **Non** ! **NON** !" Je rugis, j'arrivai en moins d'une seconde dans la pièce et attrapai ma Bella.

J'étais hors de moi, l'écran n'avait pas suffit à me calmer, il m'en aurait surement fallu une dizaine. La colère ne partait pas malgré l'assaut de calme que m'envoyais Jasper, c'était peine perdue. J'hurlai sur Bella qui se protégea les oreilles de ses mains "**Es-tu dingue ? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?**"

"Heu, Bella. Je ne pense pas que je suis prête pour ça. J'ai besoin de me préparer … " Intervint calment Alice.

"Tu as promis" Supplia Bella en se tortillant dans mes bras.

"Je sais, mais … sérieusement, Bella ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ne pas te tuer."

"Tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi."

_Elle ne se rend pas compte ! Je ne pourrais jamais ! Pas sans préparation_ … pensa paniquée Alice

Ma merveilleuse sœur Alice ! Je me détendis très légèrement, cependant j'entendis Carlisle se préparer à proposer son aide, et lui grogna dessus.

Mais Bella me devança. "Carlisle" dit-elle en se tournant. Je lui attrapai le visage en levant une main vers mon père pour lui interdire de parler. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella l'entende.

Il m'ignora. "J'en suis capable. Tu ne seras pas en danger, je ne perdrais pas le contrôle."

Malgré ma forte prise, Bella réussit à répondre "Ca me parait bien." Et j'eu une idée, cependant je restai toujours tendu, d'une part car je ne savais pas si j'allais la convaincre et d'autre part, car ça ne faisait que retarder l'échéance et non annuler l'évènement.

"Attendez. Ca n'a pas à être maintenant."

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas maintenant." S'entêta Bella.

"En ce qui me concerner, j'en vois plusieurs." Dis-je sans desserrer ma mâchoire.

"Ca m'étonne pas. Maintenant lâche moi." Dit-elle calmement.

Je libérai son visage et croisai mes bras devant mon torse. "Dans deux heures, Charlie sera là pour venir te chercher. Je ne voudrais pas impliquer la police.

"Ce qui ne fait que 3 quidam." Ajouta Bella et je savais qu'elle pensait au chien Jacob et à ses parents.

"Dans l'intérêt de rester discret, je suggère que nous interrompions cette discussion, au moins jusqu'à ce que Bella finisse le lycée et qu'elle déménage de chez Charlie." Dis-je à Carlisle pour avoir son soutien.

"C'est une requête raisonnable, Bella." Conseilla-t-il.

Bella parut réfléchir, je la soupçonnais de compter le nombre de mois qu'il restait avant que l'école ne ferme ses portes aux lycéens. Elle se mordit les lèvres "Je vais y réfléchir."

La partie était gagnée, du moins pour quelques mois. Je me détendis et soufflai, je venais de gagner du temps pour retarder d'avantage la transformation. Avant que quelqu'un n'ajoute quoique ce soit, je proposai à Bella plus doucement de la raccompagner chez elle, puis ajoutai "Juste au cas où Charlie se réveillerait plus tôt."

Elle se tourna et dit à mon père. "Après la remise de diplôme ?"

"Tu as ma parole." Lui assura-t-il, Bella lui sourit.

Carlisle prenait soin de cacher ses pensées, surement pour éviter de m'énerver d'avantage. Mon amour prit une profonde respiration et se retourna vers moi "D'accord, tu peux me ramener."

Notre petite réunion m'avait ramené un an auparavant : nous étions à la même table, débattant sur le même sujet : l'avenir de Bella. Le résultat n'était pas tout à fait identique cependant, l'enjeu, alors, était le meurtre – peut être un meilleur destin que celui en jeu aujourd'hui – car elle devenait curieuse à propos de notre espèce, après que je l'eus sauvée du van de Tyler Crowley. J'étais alors prêt à me battre pour que Bella vive ; aujourd'hui, j'étais toujours prêt à me battre, cependant mon amour était le pilier du camp adverse.

Mais avec la même détermination que j'avais eu à convaincre ma famille de la laisser vivre, j'allai essayer de faire changer d'avis Bella, ou tout du moins, de retarder l'échéance.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ??

N'oubliez pas ma review !! (En plus je suis gentille, je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte !! Alors n'hésitez pas !!)

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**


	2. Proposition

voila la suite et fin de Vote et Proposition ...

J'ai oublier de dire que je n'ai pas les livres en français, donc je suis désolée si les paroles ne sont pas identiques ... et je préfère garder mes traductions pour pouvoir travailler avec d'éventuelles doubles sens !!

* * *

Arrivés dans sa chambre, j'installai tendrement Bella sur son lit. Tout en faisant les cent pas, je reprenais les différentes idées qui m'étaient venues pendant le trajet du retour.

Bella me regardait intriguée "Peu importe ce que tu prévois, ça ne marchera pas"

"Chut. Je réfléchi." Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de silence pour permettre à mon cerveau de penser correctement – cela dit, Bella avait le don de me déconcentrer.

"Ah" Eclata-t-elle et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Je ne cessai ma réflexion durant quelques minutes, puis me tournai vers Bella et découvris avec horreur qu'elle s'était cachée le visage avec une couverture. Une fois allongé près d'elle, je la retirai, puis effleurai les cheveux qui s'attardaient sur sa joue.

"Si ça t'embête pas, je préfèrerai que tu ne cache pas ton visage. J'ai vécu sans bien plus longtemps que je ne peux le supporter. Maintenant … dis moi quelque chose..."

"Quoi ?" Me dit-elle sans volonté.

"Si tu pouvais avoir n'importe quoi au monde, vraiment n'importe quoi, qu'est ce que ce serait ?" Lui demandai-je plein d'espoir. Avec un peu de chance, elle souhaiterait quelque chose que je pouvais obtenir – bien que je sache pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas, Bella n'était pas du genre matérialiste.

Ses yeux étaient septiques, elle ne comprenait surement pas où je voulais en venir, où alors elle avait peur de ce que je planifiais.

"Toi" Finit-elle par me dire.

Elle ne comprenait pas alors … je secouai la tête. "Quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà." Je ne pouvais faire aucun marché avec la réponse qu'elle venait de me donner, j'étais incapable de lui dire quelque chose du genre 'C'est moi ou l'immortalité' elle aurait su dès le début que je n'y tiendrais pas.

Elle parut réfléchir, puis son expression sembla légèrement hésitante, comme si elle avait honte de m'avouer ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux en répondant "J'aimerai … que Carlisle n'ait pas à le faire. J'aimerai que ce soit _toi_ qui me transforme."

Je n'étais pas surpris, ni de sa réponse ni de sa gêne, elle avait certainement peur que je m'emporte. Bien que ça ne me plaise pas d'être celui qui la – je ne pouvais même pas me le dire moi-même – le ferait, cette demande pourrait être négociée.

Serait-elle prête à marchander pour avoir ça ? J'espérai juste qu'elle le veuille autant que moi je voulais retarder sa transformation.

"Que serais-tu prête à donner pour ça ?"

Bella était surprise ; j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'accepterai. Sa réponse sortit très rapidement, surement pour que je n'ai pas le temps de me rétracter.

"N'importe quoi."

_Bonne réponse, Bella !_ Je souris légèrement pour ne pas lui montrer à que point j'étais heureux de sa réponse. Puis je débattais avec moi-même.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer quand j'avais dis que les Volturis ne viendraient surement pas avant qu'elle n'ait 30 ans ; donc, à priori, 10 ans de vie supplémentaire seraient trop, elle mettrait fin à cette négociation sur le champ. Essayons 5 ans. Elle aura 23 ans, c'est encore jeune mais elle pourra aller à l'université.

Je remerciais une nouvelle fois le fait d'être vampire ; je pouvais réfléchir correctement sans prendre trop de temps. Hésitant, je me lançai "5 ans ?"

Son visage se décomposa et une once de tristesse atteignit ses yeux. Elle paraissait choquée, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. "Tu m'as dis n'importe quoi."

"Oui, mais … tu te serviras du temps pour trouver un autre moyen de te défiler. Je dois battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. En plus, c'est trop dangereux d'être humain – pour moi, en tout cas. Donc, n'importe quoi, sauf _ça_"

Négociation. C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais ! J'aurai du commencer par 10 ans, je fronçai les sourcils "3 ans ?"

"Non !" Elle coupait court à toute négociation, elle était si têtue.

"Est-ce que ça ne te tiens pas un peu à cœur ?" Finalement, peut être que je voulais d'avantage retarder sa transformation qu'elle ne voulait que ce soit moi qui en soit à l'origine.

Elle réfléchit un moment, et j'attendis patiemment – comme je l'étais à chaque fois avec Bella – jusqu'à ce qu'elle me propose "6 mois ?"

Je roulais des yeux. "Pas assez."

"Un an, alors. C'est ma limite."

"Bah donne-moi en 2 au moins."

"Pas moyen. 19 ans, ça va. Mais je ne m'approche pas des 20 ans. Si tu dois rester un ado pour toujours, alors moi aussi."

C'était donc à cause de moi – oui bien sûr c'était à cause de moi, mais plus particulièrement mon âge – qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle n'accepterait donc aucun délai pour que je _sauve_ son âme.

Mais peut être accepterait-elle de me laisser la '_protéger_'. J'avais déjà eut cette idée – à vrai dire, j'y pensais presque tous les jours – nous n'en avions jamais parlé, cependant ; mais le fait qu'elle soit prête à damner son âme pour moi signifiait à peu près la même chose.

Cette fois, j'usai de toute ma concentration pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point cette idée me plaisait.

"D'accord. Oublie le temps. Si tu veux que je sois celui -" Je ne pu finir ma phrase, arriverai-je réellement à … la transformer ? Je n'avais plus peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter de boire son sang désormais – j'étais en quelque sorte immuniser par son appel ; bien sûr il chantait toujours pour moi, comme l'avait dit Aro, mais après avoir cru la perdre, il ne m'attirait plus de la même manière – par contre, j'avais peur d'être celui qui lui ôtait la vie, d'être son bourreau.

Je repris "Alors tu dois simplement accepter une condition."

"Une condition ? Quelle condition ?" Malgré son ton normal, j'y décelais de la curiosité et de l'appréhension.

J'hésitai alors que j'aurai voulu courir, aller chercher la bague de ma mère et poser un genou à terre, je lui demandai lentement. "Epouse moi."

Elle me scruta. Bon, j'avais hésité moi-même, mais là, c'est plus que de l'hésitation, si je n'avais pas été un vampire capable d'entendre ces battements de cœur que j'aimais tant, j'aurai pu penser qu'elle n'était qu'une statue, elle était presqu'aussi immobile qu'un immortel. A quoi pensait-elle ? Réfléchissait-elle ? Allait-elle me dire non ?

"Okay. Quelle est la chute de ta blague ?"

Pendant un instant j'étais revenu un an auparavant lorsque je lui avais proposé de l'accompagner à Seattle ; j'avais eut tellement peur qu'elle me dise non, comme elle l'avait fait pour tous les autres au sujet du bal. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était qu'elle ne répondait pas directement à ma question … Peut être que cela se passerait de la même manière. Je soupirai, au moins elle ne m'avait pas dit non.

"Tu blesses mon égo, Bella. Je viens juste de te demander en mariage et tu penses que je plaisante."

"Edward, s'il te plait sois sérieux."

"Je suis à cent pour cent sérieux." Je croisai son regard sans sourciller. Elle étudia soigneusement mes yeux et son regard devint soudain paniqué en voyant que je le voulais sincèrement.

"Oh allez, j'ai seulement 18 ans." Elle était agitée et paniquée, c'était certain.

"Eh bien, j'en ai presque 110. C'est le moment de me caser."

Elle regarda ailleurs, pour ne pas paniquer d'avantage ou peut être pour me cacher qu'elle paniquait déjà réellement.

Elle ne quitta pas la fenêtre des yeux. "Ecoute, le mariage n'est pas exactement en haut de la liste de mes priorités, tu comprends ? Ce serait comme le baiser de la mort pour Renée et Charlie."

Je roulai des yeux, Bella avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. "Intéressant choix de mots."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

Qu'est ce qui lui déplaisait dans cette idée ? Je pris un profond souffle pour me donner du courage. MOI vampire, j'avais besoin de courage pour demander à ma petite amie humaine des explications. Cependant je m'accrochai au fait que sa réponse n'était pas un vrai non. "S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas peur de l'engagement."

J'avais envie de rire, mais j'avais trop peur de la blesser : elle ne veut pas s'engager mais elle veut que je la tue ? Finalement, j'avais réussi à le penser.

"C'est pas exactement ça. Je … j'appréhende Renée. Elle a des opinions bien arrêtées à propos du mariage avant la trentaine."

"Parce qu'elle préfèrerai que tu deviennes une immortelle damnée plutôt que mariée." Je ris, cette fois je n'avais pas pu résister.

"Tu penses que je plaisante."

"Bella, si tu compares le niveau d'engagement entre le mariage et l'échange de ton âme ; à une éternité en tant que vampire." Je secouai la tête. "Si tu n'es pas assez courageuse pour m'épouser, alors - " Elle m'interrompit, et cette fois, j'étais soulagé car je ne savais absolument pas comment terminer ma menace.

"Et alors. Et si je t'épouse ?" Me dit-elle. "Et si je te dis de m'emmener à Las Vegas, maintenant ? Serais-je une vampire dans 3 jours ?"

Je souris, ma belle image de Bella en robe de mariée revenait. "Absolument." Cependant, une part de moi savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas si facilement, et d'un côté, ça me plaisait car je ne voulais pas la transformer dans 3 jours. Mais une autre part espérait sérieusement qu'elle dise oui. Mon cerveau continuait son ping pong sur le bien et le mal. Si on se mariait – et je le voulais sincèrement – alors je devrais la transformer bien que je veuille plus que tout qu'elle reste humaine. Cependant ma Bella apprêtée ne quittait mon esprit et je ris de plus belle. "Je vais chercher ma voiture !"

"Flûte." Marmonna-t-elle. Je savais qu'elle bluffait, et la cérémonie que j'avais en tête devint légèrement plus floue. "Je te donne 18 mois." Me proposa-t-elle.

J'aurai peut être accepté cette proposition il y a quelques minutes, mais le mariage était très tentant, surtout pour un adolescent comme moi né au début du siècle. A mon époque, la plupart des personnes de mon âge étaient mariées ou fiancées. "Plus de transaction. J'aime _cette_ condition."

"Bien. Carlisle le fera après la remise de diplômes." Sur le coup, je me sentis pâlir – si c'était encore possible. Je croyais qu'elle le voulait sincèrement et j'avoue que j'avais pensé essayer d'accepter sa transformation. Puis je compris – peut être pas aussi vite qu'à mon habitude certes – qu'elle bluffait.

Je décidai de jouer le jeu moi aussi. "Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux." J'haussai les épaules et souris de toutes mes dents.

"T'es incroyable. Un monstre." Gémit-elle. _Un monstre ?_ Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?" Essayant de garder la bonne humeur de notre conversation.

Elle gémit à nouveaux.

Je me penchai vers ma Bella. "S'il te plait, Bella ?"

Pendant un instant elle oublia comment respirer et je compris que sans le vouloir je l'avais certainement ébloui, comme elle avait l'habitude de me le dire. Elle secoua la tête rapidement pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Elle allait dire non, je le sentais, peut être avais-je omis quelque ? Je réalisais alors que oui. Peut être attendait-elle une demande officielle.

"Est-ce que tu changerais d'avis si j'avais le temps de te présenter une bague ?"

"Non ! Pas de bague !" Cria-t-elle.

"Quoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?" marmonna Charlie en se retournant dans son lit.

"Cette fois tu l'as réveillé." Murmurai-je.

"Oops."

_Comment va Bella ? Je vais juste entrouvrir la porte pour vérifier qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Elle n'a jamais fait si peu de bruit depuis 7 mois._

"Charlie se lève, il vaudrait mieux que je parte." Lui dis-je. Après tout il était trop tôt pour me trouver chez elle et surtout, j'étais interdit de visite. Le cœur de Bella stoppa, ce qui m'arrêta net. "Est-ce que ça ferait gamin si je me cachais dans ton armoire, alors ?"

"Non. Reste, s'il te plait." Chuchota-t-elle en sautant sous les couvertures.

Je souris et disparu avant que Charlie n'ouvre la porte.

"Bonjour, papa."

_Mince, je voulais juste vérifier qu'elle allait bien_. "Oh, hey, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller." Dit Charlie. _Elle a dormi longtemps après tout_.

"Ouais. J'attendais simplement que tu te lèves pour prendre une douche." Lui répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir du lit.

"Du calme. Parlons un peu d'abord. Tu sais que tu as des problèmes." _De très gros problèmes, même. Que s'est-il passé enfin ?_

Je réalisai alors que nous avions oublié de demander au cerveau fertile de ma sœur, une de ses fausses histoires dont elle avait le secret. Je regardais la scène à travers les yeux de mon futur beau père – non, elle n'avait pas dit oui encore, et il se pouvait qu'elle ne le fasse pas, cependant je ne cessai de l'imaginer en robe de mariée.

Bella me sortit de mon rêve éveillé. "Ouai, je sais."

"J'ai cru devenir dingue pendant les 3 derniers jours. Je rentre de l'enterrement d'Harry et t'es partie. Jacob pouvait uniquement me dire que tu t'étais enfuie avec Alice Cullen, et qu'il pensait que tu avais des soucis. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé de numéro de téléphone et tu n'as pas appelé. Je ne savais pas où tu étais ni même quand – ou si – tu allais revenir. Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de comment … comment …" Ses pensées irradiaient une telle souffrance, que même dans son esprit il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Il reprit, légèrement plus en colère cette fois-ci. "Peux-tu me donner une raison pour laquelle je ne t'enverrai pas à Jacksonville, tout de suite ?"

Bella, les yeux fiers, répondit d'une voix pleine d'assurance "Parce que je n'irai pas."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être têtue ! Elle, d'habitude si responsable, se comporte comme une adolescente._

"Ecoute moi maintenant, jeune fille -"

"Non, papa." Le coupa-t-elle. "J'accepte complètement la responsabilité de mes actes et tu as le droit de me punir en m'enfermant à la maison pendant aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je ferai aussi toutes les taches ménagères, la lessive et la vaisselle jusqu'à ce que tu penses que j'ai appris la leçon. Et je suppose que tu es dans tes droits si tu veux me mettre dehors aussi – mais ça ne me fera pas aller en Floride."

Durant les paroles de sa fille, les pensées de Charlie devenaient de plus en plus énervées. Il prit de profondes respirations pour garder son sang froid – même Jasper aurait été impressionné du travail qu'il réalisait sur lui-même.

"Pourrais-tu m'expliquer où tu étais ?"

A travers les yeux de son père, je vis le visage de Bella paniquer, peut être parce que je m'y étais préparé car Charlie ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

"Il y a eut … une urgence."

_Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit grave, parce que t'es sacrément dans le pétrin_, pensa Charlie en attendant. Bella quand à elle espérait pouvoir s'arrêter là ; c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de son père, nul besoin de se demander d'où elle tenait ce trait de caractère. _Eh bien j'attends_, se dit Charlie à lui-même – enfin, à moi aussi – pendant que Bella souffla de manière exaspérée, elle ne m'avait jamais parue plus adolescente qu'en ce moment.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, papa. C'était surtout un malentendu. Quelqu'un qui a dit qu'il a dit. Tu vois le truc."

_Mais encore ?_ Charlie était décidemment beaucoup plus loquace dans ses pensées que dans ses paroles.

Bella continua voyant que son père n'était toujours pas décidé à laisser tomber. "Heu, Alice a dit à Rosalie que j'avais sauté de la falaise …" _Bella !_ Pensais-je avec affolement. La même expression que je devais avoir sur le visage passa sur celui de mon amour et je compris qu'elle avait également relevé sa faute. Charlie était, quand à lui, en train de se repasser la phrase dans sa tête pour s'assurer que les mots entendus avaient la signification habituelle.

"Je suppose que je ne t'en avais pas parlé. C'était rien. Juste pour s'amuser, nager avec Jake." _Bella a sauté de la falaise ? Mais les falaises doivent faire 30 mètre de haut_ _!_ "Peu importe, Rosalie l'a dit à Edward, et ça l'a affolé. Elle a accidentellement fait passer ça pour un suicide ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone, donc Alice m'a emmenée à … Los Angeles pour m'expliquer en personne." Finit-elle avec brio en haussant les épaules. Elle était digne d'Alice, et j'espérai sincèrement que ma sœur avait vu sa petite prestation et en était fière.

Charlie quand à lui, restait choqué. _Suicide ? Elle était si mal pendant des mois, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir repris le dessus. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle semblait aller mieux_ ?

Toujours figé, il retrouva enfin la parole, bien que celle-ci fût faible et légèrement effrayée. "As-tu essayé de te tuer ?"

Bella senti rapidement la peine que ressentait son père "Non, bien sûr que non. Juste pour m'amuser avec Jake. Sauter de la falaise, les gars de La Push le font tout le temps. Comme j'ai dis : c'était rien."

Charlie enrageait _Jake a laissé mon bébé sauter de cette falaise ? J'en ai rien a faire que les gars de La Push saute de cette falaise, ils ne risquent rien vu leur gabarit. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille, elle si réfléchie. C'est surement cet Edward Cullen, d'abord il la laisse dans les bois, ensuite il ne donne pas de nouvelle la laissant dans un état lamentable et au final il la ramène épuisée après 3 jours de silence radio._

"Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Edward Cullen, de toute façon ? Tout ce temps il t'a juste laisser tomber sans un mot -"

Il avait raison, et bien que Bella m'ait pardonné, une part de moi avait peur que Charlie réussisse à la faire changer d'avis – je le méritais. Certes c'était pour son bien que j'étais parti mais au final j'avais peut être – non surement – fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Cependant c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de mon amour.

"Un autre malentendu."

La réaction de Charlie ne pouvait pas contraster d'avantage avec la mienne. Alors que mon soulagement aurait pu être facilement décelé, la colère de Charlie se transformait rapidement en rage et en voyant l'expression de Bella qui regardait son père, son visage devait clairement le montrer.

"Donc il est de retour ?"

Calmement Bella éclaircit la situation "Je ne suis pas sûre du plan exact. Mais je pense qu'ils le sont tous." Bon 'éclaircit' était peut être un terme un peu fort.

Charlie secoua la tête et je pu sentir son sang chauffer à travers la porte de l'armoire. Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer pour entendre ses pensées, il me les criait directement, comme s'il savait que je pouvais les entendre. Non seulement elles m'étaient destinées mais elles étaient surtout méritées. Entre les injures et les sobriquets, ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était même pas le dixième de ce qu'il pensait "Je veux que tu restes loin de lui, Bella. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il n'est pas bien pour toi. Je ne le laisserais pas remettre la pagaille comme ça."

"Bien" Répondit-elle sèchement, il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de respecter ce que Charlie venait de lui dire.

"Ah. Je pensais que tu serais plus réticente."

Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis un air de défis que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

"Surement. Je veux dire 'Okay, je m'en vais'."Il n'y avait dans ses yeux aucune trace de bluff, seulement de la force et de la certitude. Soit elle le pensait réellement, soit son jeu d'actrice s'était considérablement améliorer. J'optais alors pour la première solution et accordai à mon esprit d'imaginer ma Bella vivant avec nous à la villa. La regardant dormir chaque nuit, lui apportant son petit déjeuner au lit chaque matin, ne perdant pas une seule seconde de son humanité. La voix radoucie de Bella me sortit de mon rêve éveillé et je chassais rapidement cette pensée irréalisable de mon esprit. "Papa. Je ne veux pas partir. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu étais inquiet, mais tu dois me croire. Et tu vas devoir lâcher du lest à propos d'Edward, si tu veux que je reste. Veux-tu que je vive ici ou non ?"

Je sentais Charlie désarçonné par le chantage de Bella ; en aucun cas il ne voulait provoquer la détermination de celle-ci et par la même occasion perdre sa fille. "C'est pas juste, Bella. Tu sais que je veux que tu restes."

"Alors sois gentil avec Edward, parce qu'il sera là où je suis." Après tout le temps que j'avais dû passer à la convaincre que je ne partirais plus jamais, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle y croyait réellement, cette pensée lui plaisait, la rendait heureuse. Et elle avait raison, dorénavant, je serais à jamais à ses côtés.

_Bah, je ne peux peut être pas choisir qui elle fréquente mais je peux toujours choisir qui vient chez moi. Il est hors de question qu'il la brise une nouvelle fois et qu'elle recommence à déprimer, à agir comme un zombie, comme en septembre lorsqu'il l'a quittée, je ne le laisserai pas faire_.

"Pas sous mon toit."

Bella soupira, il était évident qu'elle allait être interdite de sortie et donc si j'étais interdit de visite, elle comme moi allions avoir du mal à supporter la séparation – bien qu'il me resterait toujours la possibilité de me faufiler dans sa chambre chaque nuit. "Ecoute, je ne vais pas te donner plus d'ultimatums cette nuit – ou plutôt ce matin. Penses-y simplement pendant quelques jours, d'accord ? Mais garde en mémoire qu'Edward et moi sommes en quelque sorte un lot. C'est tout ou rien." 'Edward et Bella', comme ces deux mots m'avaient tellement manqués.

"Bella -" Commença Charlie mais Bella le coupa.

"Penses-y. Et pendant que tu commences à le faire, peux tu me laisser un peu d'intimité ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche"

Charlie hésita, se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui. La colère était toujours présente, tout comme ses insultes à mon égard ; _stupide gamin, moi qui avait dit que les Cullen n'apportaient pas d'ennui à Forks … Pas sous mon toit, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ma petite fille était si malheureuse, il ne recommencera pas son petit manège, qui sait si elle pourrait se relever. Avec son assurance, son allure parfaite …_ Les pensées continuaient alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Je sortis de ma cachette et m'assis sur le rocking-chair avant même que Bella ait le temps de sortir de son lit.

"Désolée pour tout ça." Murmura-t-elle.

"C'est pas comme si je ne méritais pas pire." Et j'avais eut pire dans les pensées de Charlie, cependant je ne voulais pas que Bella se mette à dos son père à cause de moi. je savais pertinemment qu'elle me défendrait si Charlie émettait le moindre jugement négatif à mon sujet. J'ajoutai donc "S'il te plait ne te brouilles pas avec Charlie pour moi."

"T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ferai ce qu'il faut sans pousser le bouchon." Dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires puis se retourna pour me faire face, ses yeux élargis afin de suggérer une inquiétude qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas. "Ou es-tu en train de me dire que je n'ai nulle part où aller ?"

A nouveau, l'image de Bella endormie dans un lit que j'aurai acheté pour elle et placé dans ma chambre – la nôtre si ce fantasme se réalisait – me vint à l'esprit. Mais comme toutes les autres fois où j'avais ce genre de pensée, je la mis de côté. Bella devait elle aussi profiter de son humanité – tout comme j'avais souhaité l'apprécier moi-même. "Tu emménagerais dans une maison pleine de vampire ?"

"C'est surement le lieu le plus sûr pour quelqu'un comme moi. De plus … " Elle sourit et son sourire aurait presque fait redémarrer mon cœur. "Si Charlie me met dehors, il n'y aura plus besoin d'attendre la remise de diplôme, pas vrai ?"

Je resserrai la mâchoire, je l'avais : Bella ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. "Tellement à l'aise avec la damnation" marmonnai-je trop bas pour qu'elle entende, enfin je le crus jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde.

"Tu sais, tu n'y crois pas vraiment."

_Quoi ? C'est elle qui lit dans les pensées ?_ En moins d'une seconde toute la colère que je pensais évaporée me revint. "Oh, je n'y crois pas ?" Dis-je sans desserrer les dents.

"Non !"

Je scrutai Bella, mon regard devait être meurtrier tellement les idées se bousculaient _Bien sûr que j'y crois_, je m'apprêtai à parler quand elle me coupa "Si tu croyais vraiment que tu avais perdu ton âme, alors quand je t'ai trouvé à Volterra, tu aurais immédiatement réalisé ce qui se passait, au lieu de penser que nous étions tous les deux morts. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as dis 'Incroyable. Carlisle avait raison'." Me dit-elle heureuse d'avoir trouvé une faille dans ma détermination. "Il y a de l'espoir en toi, après tout."

J'en restai sans voix. C'est vrai que sur le coup j'avais pensé que nous étions tous les 2 morts. Cependant, étais-je prêt à prendre ce risque ? Pour Bella, ma Bella ? Alors qu'elle avait le choix ?

"Donc gardons tous les deux l'espoir, d'accord ? De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Si tu restes, je n'ai pas besoin de paradis."

Je me levai sur ses mots, cette phrase était la plus magnifique qu'il me fut permis d'entendre. Peut être avait-elle raison, elle avait choisi après tout. Non, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller accepter cette décision. Cependant il était clair qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de paradis. J'encerclai son visage de mes mains, regardai profondément dans ses yeux et promis "A jamais."

"C'est tout ce que je demande." Me dit-elle tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Notre premier baiser rempli exclusivement d'amour depuis mon départ il y a 7 mois, il n'y avait pas de peur, pas de persuasion, juste notre promesse mutuelle de nous aimer pour toujours.

* * *

Voila c'est fini, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**


End file.
